From Loss to Love
by SilverAngel45
Summary: Steffy was devastated when Liam and Hope told her Phoebe was their child, Beth and then ripped her from Steffy's home. On top of that Liam yet again walked out on Steffy and Kelly for Hope. Steffy decided that she is done pining over what should have been with Liam, and decides instead to see where a future with a new man will lead while working on reuniting the Forrester family.
1. Chapter 1

From Loss to Love

SilverAngel45

When they took Phoebe from me it gutted a part of my soul from my being. The only thing holding me together right now is Kelly. I must be there for Kelly. I have no idea how losing Phoebe is affecting her, and so I want to be strong for her, and for well Phoebe.

I don't want Phoebe to be upset when she sees me. I want her to have a smooth transition to her new family. She was mine but, now I have to accept that she is a Logan; she's Hope's; she's Beth.

This is the second Phoebe whose death I have mourned. Kelly has lost her Phoebe the same way I lost my Phoebe. She lost her Phoebe because of a Logan, the same reason I lost my Phoebe. I will never let Kelly lose anything else due to a Logan. The cycle ends with me…

"Good morning my beautiful Princess!" I say gazing down into my daughter's big blue eyes. She reminds me so much of my grandmother, strong, bold and blonde. I should have named her Stephanie. "Today you are going to see your Daddy! Yes you are," I say, as I dress her for the day: black leggings, white tank top, white socks, white converse and a black leather jacket. My little biker chick. I spray conditioner in her hair and use the brush to smooth her hair into soft, ringlet curls.

I hear the doorbell ring and give my baby a kiss as I set her back in her crib. I run to answer the door. I open the door to see Liam. The handsome father of my child.

"Hey Steffy," he breathes as he smiles at me. He runs his hand through his hair with timid half smile. "I'm here to visit Kelly if that's okay," he says. "Why wouldn't it be?" I ask with a quizzical look on my face. "I don't know," he says unsure. "I thought you might not want to see me after everything…" he trails off looking down.

"Liam its fine; its not your fault," I say ushering him inside. I motion for him to sit down on the couch. "I did want to discuss something with you though. We move to sit down on the couch. "Okay," he says looking like a scorned child.

"Liam, I understand how overjoyed you must have felt to learn that Beth was alive. I completely get why you'd rush to tell Hope. What I don't understand is how you could bring Hope in my home and walk out with my daughter without a care for your child, Kelly, or me, the woman you claim to love. I also don't get why I am surprised; you seem to think that I am not worthy of the consideration you show Hope. The crazy part is that now, it seems to extend to your daughter, Kelly, as well.

While I was pregnant, you were angry at me. I completely deserved it, but you were cruel to me and it didn't seem to matter to you how it affected Kelly. After I gave birth the Kelly, you decided working with Hope was more important than being here with your fiancé and your daughter. You found out about Beth and your family with Hope was more important to your than our family with Kelly. So much so that you cheated on me, in my own family company no less.

I let you be a father to Phoebe when you lost Beth. Something you said you wanted to do. I was thoughtful and I was kind, because of that you didn't miss a beat in Beth's life. I invited you to stay in my home when Hope tossed you out like trash. I shared a bed with you when you desired me, and I let you build a family with us despite my better judgement. Then you come into my home, that I bought for OUR daughter, you take Phoebe with ZERO regard for the effect it will have on EITHER of daughters or me. You walk out of here like its nothing with no conversation and no thought for BOTH of your daughters.

I have let you treat me like trash, because on many levels I thought I deserved it. I tricked you, I seduced you, I cheated on you. Now I realize that I made mistakes, but so have you. I don't deserve this treatment, because Liam, you gave as good as you got. Kelly has never done anything to you, but love you and SHE DOES NOT DESERVE IT. She deserves better.

I must set boundaries for Kelly. We are going to create a schedule when you can visit with her. You will no longer show up unannounced or dismiss my nanny without my permission. The same rules apply to Hope and Brooke. I also think its best that you take Kelly to spend time with Beth during your visits. If I ever observe Hope or Brooke treating Kelly ANY WAY that I feel makes her uncomfortable, that's it. No more visits.

You will not call me to ask about Beth. I am not emotionally ready to deal with that. You lived here with Beth and you too chose to take her out of here, so you will deal with things on your own. I don't hold anything against Beth, I love her, and I still feel she's my daughter. I need time to heal and accept things as they are. I don't want Beth at Forrester, arrange for a nanny or work from home.

That photo of us is coming down. I don't see you displaying one at the cabin, and it took this for me to realize it's a sham. We will be cordial, but I am no longer bending over backwards for you and Hope. You and I are no longer best friends. We are co-parents.

One more thing. Brooke is not allowed anywhere near Kelly. She tried to kill my brother; I don't care how you feel about him. It's Kelly's uncle. Don't say anything bad about him in front of Kelly, that goes for Hope too. If you want to visit with Kelly it will not be anywhere near Brooke or her home. Take the girls to Wyatt's, Bill's or a public place. If you can't deal with that no visit."

"Steffy, I understand. I think it's a bit extreme, but I get it. It wasn't my intention to treat Kell or you badly. I don't feel like I did. I don't think there was a right way to do it. You would have been hurt any way I did it," Liam started.

"Liam let me stop you right there. There was a right way to do it. Its called communication. You could have called me or texted me. You could have not brought Hope to my home without me being there. You could have not let Hope demand taking my child out of my home five seconds after I got there, since you guys had so much more time than me to process and discuss. Also you could have done a DNA test first."

"Steffy…" I gave Liam a look that conveyed my feelings, dark and dangerous. I got up and took our picture off the wall. I threw it into the fireplace and lit a match. I watched it burn. Then looked over to meet his eyes that showed understanding.

"I'm going to go in and visit with Kelly if that's okay. I don't have a place to take her and Beth yet…" "That's fine," I responded. "I'm going out. I'll be back in an hour. I'll e-mail you the proposed schedule. Let me know of any conflicts and we can work it out. I will let Amelia know the schedule as well. If you like she has agreed to be available to help with visits or bring Kelly to meet you."

I sauntered over to the garage, in my outfit that matched my daughters, with the exception of my brown biker boots and matching jacket. Flipping my curls over my shoulders, I pulled the cover off of my motorcycle. All black with black roses decals. She was beauty, my newest love. I hopped on the bike flipped up the stand and revved the engine. I sped of towards the Malibu pier.

Normally I'd head to Bikini, but I didn't want to see anyone familiar. I pulled up to a lounge called Goddess. It was beautifully decorated with blue velvet seats with silver trim and gold pillows. Glass mercury balls hang from the ceiling illuminating the room with a soft glow. I grabbed a couch and threw my feet up on the glass coffee table.

I turned to see Sally walking in. Perfect timing. She saw me and headed over; sitting down beside me giving me a hug. "How's Thomas doing lady?" she asked. "He's still in a coma… I know he'll be alright. He's a Forrester. We survive all kinds of things. No push off the cliff is going to stop him." Sally agreed nodding her head. We ordered our drinks; a rum and coke for me and a peach Bellini for Sal.

"So, I think Wyatt and I maybe getting back together. He apologized for being too harsh and obviously broke up with Flo." My drink arrived just in time for me to take a long deep swig, as I gave Sally a funny look over the top of my drink. "I know what you're thinking," she continued. "Why in the hell would I do that. He dumped me like trash, but I did make a mistake lying to him. Honestly, I think I was still wondering what could be with Thomas. I needed more time to get over him. Something was..." she paused looking at me, "Different about Thomas." "It's okay Salz, I know Thomas has been, quite out of character lately. I mean Hope is not really his type. On top of that usual nothing means more to him that Douglas, that's why you guys didn't work out the first time around. Well that and the lie about Caroline dying which turned out to be true. Again I'm sorry," I said giving her an apologetic look. She gave me squinty eyes then replied, "You're lucky I love you now girl. Besides Thomas needed to leave so I could grow my wings at Forrester with you. I traded him in for the better Forrester, you!" We hugged and continued our girl chat.

About an hour later I saw him walk in the room. My breath caught in my throat and Sally's voice became a distant thought. She turned head towards him as well and began to whistle. He strode over to my table in form fitting jeans and cotton grey T-shirt with black trim. He wore matching grey Nike Vapormax sneakers. His black hair glistened in the light. He stubble drawing attention to his perfect red pout. He smiled at me, "Nice to see you again Steffy, Sally."


	2. Chapter 2

From Loss to Love

Chapter 2

SilverAngel45

I felt the sunlight pour into the room as it stabbed my eyes. I must have dranken way too much last night... I turned my head to see a flash of red hair pinning my arm to the bed. Damned Sally, she's always in my way. I snatched m arm from under her and shoved her to her side of the bed. As I felt the feeling rushing back into my arm I let my thoughts wonder to the previous night as a smile crossed my face.

I walked to Kelly's room and saw that my princess was still sleeping. Her big blue eyes half staring at the side of the crib. Her tousled blonde curls were flattened and pointing in every direction. I turned to look at Phoebe's side of the bed and felt pin needles promenading across my chest.

I texted Liam and Hope. I requested that they come and pack Phoebe's things this afternoon, around 3:30pm while Kelly and I are out. I strode into the kitchen and began to prepare breakfast for three: Sally, Kelly and me. I think today I will make breakfast burritos with a side of wedge potatoes. I pulled out the champagne and Oj to mix the mimosas.

Sally strode into the room, exclaiming, "Mmm... What smells so good I'm hungry?" "Breakfast burritos, my specialty!" I replied. "So, Sally I've been thinking about our conversation last night. I know Wyatt gave you time to find another place, but I'm thinking your times up. It's time to move on girl. I know you're sick of seeing him "sneak" off to see baby broker Flo." Sally gave me a cross look and rolled her eyes. I continued, "I'm thinking you should move in here. I have like three extra rooms and it will make it easier for me to work from home. Plus if your cool with babies I could use some more strong feminine energy around baby Kelz." Sally grinned at me, "Well I dunno Steffy, I have so many options to consider: the motel, the Spectra rubble, or Coco's floor. I definitiely take yours into consideration though... I've considered, oh my God Steffy! Thank you so much! I don't know how I will ever repay you." "Well changing some dirty diapers is a start," I replied. Then Kelly began to cry and I beamed at Sally. Sally took a bite of the potatoes and sauntered off to Kelly's nursery.

My mind wandered back to the previous night, as I shook my head. What are the chances I would run into him? His pink lips flashed in my mind ans did the feel of his body on mine as we danced all night. What are the chances I would run into Leo? I had kept my resolve to maintain our professional relationship for so long. Last night, was the hardest it has ever been. I didn't know his body could move like that. On top of that he was so suave and charming. I just couldn't stop smiling. Ugh, it took everything in me to pull Sally home instead of him.

After we finished eating, I got my girl Kelly dressed, and proceeded to brush her hair. I thought about what I would wear today. Suddenly I heard my phone beep. I looked down and beamed as I saw a text from Leo. Leo text simply read, 'Loved seeing you last night. I decided I'd give you the chance to break my heart again. Would you like to hang out today?' I bit my lip as I felt my belly warm and tingle.

I texted him back, 'Your heart's in luck. I am in the mood for healing today. Can you pick me up at 3pm and how do you feel about car seats?' As I finished up Kelly's pig tails, I heard another beep. 'Car seats are a must! See you at 2:30.' I kissed baby girl, put her in the crib and ran to my closet squealing. Sally left to pack and I texted her that Liam would be her at 3:30pm and she could feel free to take his house key. I picked out a blush pink mini dress that matched the color or Kelly's T-shirt. I slipped on some silver sandals and began to do my makeup. I pulled my hair into a high ponytail and paired it wit 2 gold chains and my diamond studs.

I watched Sesame Street with Kelly as we waited from 2:30 to roll around. My stomach was in knots. I hadn't been this excited in so long. My excitement quickly turned to annoyance as I looked to see a text from Liam. 'Hope and I will be there at 3:00, we were out with Beth and are close to the neighborhood.' I replied, 'That's fine Sally will be here at 3:30pm. Leave your house key with her. I looked the the picture of Liam and I. I grabbed it and placed it in the fire place and stopped just short of pressing the ignite button. The smoke would be too much.

I went to my desk to look at the pictures I had printed out. I found one of Liam, Kelly, Phoebe and I. I put it in a pitcure frame and hung it in Kelly's room. I still want Kelly to be able to feel the love of her family. I returned to the fireplace and glared at the photo. I took it to the nursery and sat it against the wall. I'll figure out what to do with it later, I thought to myself. Just then the doorbell rang.

I opened the front door to see gorgeous Leo. His dimpled smile made my squirm with delight. "Hello Steffy, you look amazing," he breathed as I watched him observe me from head to toe. I beamed, "Not too bad looking yourself stud!" He grabbed Kelly's car seat by the door and walked to install it in his car. I peeped down the driveway and saw a blue Toyota 4Runner. Interesting choice I thought. I grabbed Kelly, my purse and her diaper bag and headed to load up.

Leo had no idea what he was doing installing the car seat, but his interactions with Kelly, as I strapped it in made up for it. I think Kelly has a bigger crush on Leo than I do. The girl instantly started covering her face and peeking at him. Then she began to blow him kisses and rub his arm. 'This girl is a flirt, oh my goodness, I am in trouble I thought.' He cooed and beamed at her playing pattycake, as I strapped myself in. "I gotta admit, you made a pretty cute kid, he said as we darted out of the driveway."

He pulled into the zoo. "I forgot the stroller," I exclaimed. "No worries, they have rentals. I'll go grab one for little princessa, " he said. We strolled around the zoo together getting to know each other better. He was so amazing and patient with Kelly. He didn't even get embarassed when she threw herself down on the ground, because we left the peguin exhibit. I know that I was embarrassed for sure. We laughed and joked and somehow along the way his hand interwined in mine. My heart skipped several beats.

I learned that he was a couple of years older than me, his family was Italian and his mother ran their business from Italy while his father split his time between there and France. I found out he has three brothers and they all live in the states and run their own braches of the company in New York, Atlanta and Miami. He loves the outdoors, offroading, cooking and has two dogs. Interesting enough he had a sister, but she passed due to childhood leukemia. We bonded over this shared loss. I talked to him about losing my daughter, Phoebe, too.

At the end of the day Kelly was fast asleep. He helped me put her down in the nusery. I invited him to have some wine and watch TV. I undressed Kelly and put her in her PJs, giving her goodnight kisses. I then plopped on the couch next to Leo. We watched F is for Family on Netflix and burst into peels of laughter as I poured the wine.

I sat next to him gazing at his smile as he watched the TV. He turned his head to me slowly, "What," he breathed after a burst of laughter. I leaned into him and kissed him. At first it was light and feathery and then I deepened the kisses. I parted his lips with my tongue and slid mine inside his. I began to unbutton his green collared shirt. His left arm slid to the back of my head. I unbuckled his pants and slid into his lap. He picked me up and directed him to my bedroom...

"Wow..." Leo breathed next to me. I smiled to myself, as I smoothed the covers down around me. His arms linked around my body to envelope me in a spooning position. "Spend the night," I whispered. "If you don't mind not sleeping," he whispered. Just then I heard the baby monitor go off as Kelly whaled. "Honey, you hear that? I haven't slept in a while," I cackled, as I slipped on a rob and sauntered off to Kelly's room.


	3. Chapter 3

From Loss to Love Chapter 3

SilverAngel45

I woke up the next morning to the smell of Gucci Guilty cologne and warm breath on my neck. I traced my hands across his as a smile crossed my face. I glanced to the clock and saw that it was 7:00am. I'm amazed Kelly let me sleep this long. My mind replayed the previous night as my grin grew wider and I snuggled in closer.

I grabbed my phone to text Sally. 'Everything okay? I didn't see you around or hear you come back last night?' I sent. I put the phone back on the table and sighed. Time to wake up. I walked over to my closet and picked out lavender tulip pleather miniskirt and a matching purple halter top. I crossed the room to my lingerie armoire and picked out a baby pink G-string and the matching strapless bra. I can't wait until I am done with breast feeding. I frowned and pulled out the nursing pads and hid them in the pile of clothes. It's so unattractive, sigh.

I went into the shower and played Roxanne by Arizona Zervas on a low volume. As I washed my hair, I allowed my thoughts to wander to the nursery and how empty Phoebe's side now was. I let out the sobs I held back yesterday and balled up on my shower floor. Eventually my sobs stopped, and I listened to the transitions in the music, as I pulled myself together and continued to clean my body. I smiled as I remember her cute smile and her dark brown hair. Her peals of laughter echoed in my head. I washed the tears off my face.

I walked out of the shower with a towel wrapped around me and a was shocked to see Leo had disappeared. I walked out of my room to the living room. I pleasantly surprised to see Kelly in her baby seat and Leo covered in food. "I hope you don't mind he said. I heard her crying on the monitor and when I picked her up she started touching her mouth. I remembered how you said that meant she was hungry, so I made some baby oatmeal," he smiled sheepily.

I stared at them as Kelly smiled and me and laughed. Splashing the oatmeal over herself and Leo, as he failed miserable at his attempt to dodge. I burst into laughter, doubling over. Tears leaked out of the corners of my eyes as I took in the sight. "How about I grab you a towel and you take a shower. I think I actually might have some clothes that will fit you. My brother left some clothes her for when he stays over, and you guys are about the same size." He smiled at me and took my invitation.

I stared at Kelly and she stared back at me. I raised my eyebrow and I saw the glint in her eyes. 'Kelly was taking advantage,' I shook my head. I put her food in the sink and began to wipe down the floor and her high chair. I handed her, her bottle of milk and proceeded to get up ready for the day. I grabbed Thomas' extra clothes from the spare bedroom and laid them on the bed for Leo, he came out of the shower. He walked over to me and kissed me lightly on the lips and forehead. Before I could lay another kiss on his lips I heard the doorbell ring.

I slipped on my silver sandals that matched my outfit and shook my hair, as I went to answer the door. There stood Thomas. I felt my cheeks flush with anger, as I turned around to storm in the house. "What do you want Thomas?" I fumed. "Now is not really a good time."

Thomas closed the door behind him and walked in slowly, his blue eyes meeting my green ones. I crossed my arms and stared at him, as I sat on the couch. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry Steffy. I thought I was doing what was best for everyone. I didn't want you to lose Phoebe, and I wanted Douglas to have a mother. He doesn't think about Caroline as much when his with Hope. I can see that he's sad, but he's trying to be a strong boy for me and it kills me. Then I know how much you love Phoebe and I saw you trying to make a little family with Liam, when I came over to tell you as soon as you found out. I couldn't bring myself to hurt you…"

"Thomas… I still ended up hurt. You didn't switch the babies, but your keeping it secret.. I don't know I'm so thankful for the extra time I got with Phoebe, but at the same time it hurts more because of how much longer I bonded with her… I thought I would hate you until the end of time, but sitting her looking at you, all I can think is I don't want to lose anyone else that I love or care about. I've lost too much already. I know your heart was in the right place, although your actions were misplaced. I've been there before in the name of love, so who am I to judge you?" I said as I began to cry.

Thomas walked over and enveloped me in a hug as we both cried silently. "I'm thinking you should move in here Thomas. I need help with Kelly and you need help with Douglas. I don't see you staying at Brooke's anymore." Thomas nodded his head looking at his feet. Give me ten minutes and we can go together to get your stuff and get Douglas.

Leo walked into the living room from my bedroom. I felt the heat creep into m cheeks and imagined my crimson cheeks. I quickly wiped the tears from around my eyes. "Leo this is my brother Thomas. Thomas this is Leo." "Yea we've met before," Thomas said as he moved to shake Leo's hand. "La Seta Fashions right?" Thomas asked. "Yes, we met at Steffy's Intimates show," Leo replied.

Leo turned to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I'm gonna head out. Call you later?" I gave my hips a little turn and said let me walk you out. I followed him to the front door. "I had a great time and so did Kelly. Thank you so much!" "The pleasure was all mine," he stated winking at me and kissing me hand slowly. I watched his tight little butt walk down the driveway in Thomas's grey sweatpants, with his clothes tucked under his arm until he hopped in his car and peeled down the drive.

Just then Sally backed in the driveway in her grey Honda Civic honking her horn. "A little help please!" she called waving her arm out the window. I called to Thomas for assistance and I went to help Sally. I quickly grabbed a box as I informed them they were both moving in as Thomas looked at me quizzically. I felt the evil stares beaming into my back as I sauntered in the house.

I placed the box in the guest room that Liam had just moved out of and looked around at his stuff. I went to the garage to get some empty boxes. I texted a courier service to pick them up and deliver them to Brooke's in about an hour. I began to throw his stuff haphazardly in the boxes, tape them shut and write Liam on each in big bold lettering. I asked Thomas to set the boxes marked Liam in the driveway for courier pick up. It was past time for me to move on.

I asked Sally to watch Kelly, as Thomas and I made our way to Brookes. She made a face at me. I made one back at her sighing and looking at Thomas. Thomas coughed and said he would wait in the car. I took Kelly out of her play pen and took her to lay down for her nap in her crib. Sally glowered at me, as I came back in the living room. I pulled me makeup form the desk and began to apply it.

"Well, last night I slept with Wyatt. That's why I didn't come back. We started drinking Bill's scotch, when I started to tell him I was moving out. Then he started whining to me about Flo and how he made a mistake with us. One thing led to another," she trailed as her eyes went wide and she made a face. My eyes widened too as we made eye contact. "I woke up to him calling me Flo, and that's when I packed my shit and left. I mean God, Lord knows I knew Liam was the Waffle King, but Wyatt is becoming the Waffle Prince. How could he after what she did! All I did was love that man, but yes I will watch Kelly. She might be the only Spencer I actually like!" I turned my head and tried to hold in my chuckle.

"Alright Sals. I'm sorry you had to put up with that. On the bright side, Wyatt didn't snatch my roommate." "Oh I'm not done with you yet, PRINCESS FORRESTOR," Sally bellowed. "You invited the first guy in Los Angeles to dump me for another woman to live her with me, without telling me when you invite me. So, I have to be reminded again of how every man I meet dumps me," she whined. "I'm sorry Sally, my brother needed me. Besides maybe, it's a good thing. You guys can get some closure once and for all. After all, its part of the reason you and Wyatt broke up." Sally glared out me. "Well gotta go. Gotta battle with the Logans. Its kind of a Stephanie Forrester thing Sals. Catch ya later. Help yourself to anything in the fridge. Kelly's food is in there labeled. Buh-yee," I called as I walked through the door. I hopped in my car and followed Thomas to Brooke's.


	4. Chapter 4

From Loss to Love Chapter 4  
SilverAngel45

***Sorry for the hiatus. I was feeling uninspired. Let me know what you think of the new chapter. Thanks for all the encouragement and positive feedback. ***

On the way to the Brooke's my phone began to ring. I looked at my caller ID and saw that it was Marcus. Sighing, I picked up the phone. "Hello Marcus, what's up?" "Hey Steffy, you Dad called me and told me about what happened with Phoebe. I just want you to know I reviewed the paperwork and there's nothing we did on our end that could have prevented this, aside from a DNA test but that's not standard. I'm ready to move forward with the dissolution of adoption if that's what you want. Hope had called me about reestablishing custody, but I told her I am not able to represent her and Liam due to the fact I am already representing you in the matter. I closed my eyes and side thankful I wasn't driving. I shot a hateful glare at Thomas, as he obliviously sang along to the radio. "Yes I'm ready, Marcus."  
I held back my tears as I once again thought of Phoebe. I clutched my purse that held her favorite things. "Alright, Steffy the first step will be to do a DNA test. I need to establish Flo and Dr. Buckingham's fraud. I want to make sure we cover all of our bases this time. I know your weren't biologically related Steffy, but I will need a DNA sample from yourself, Hope, Liam and Flo to corroborate the story and fraud. I scheduled an appt for all of you today a 5:00pm. Next step will probably be a court appearance in family court. I'll hire a private investigator as well to see about evidence to corroborate Flo's story." "That works for me, Marcus thanks, I replied softly. "I will inform the other parties. Let me know if there's anything I can do Steffy. Goodbye." "Bye Marcus," I replied.  
I fought the urge to throw my phone out the window as the notifications continuously pinged. The news must have hit the rumor mill. I deleted all my social media apps. 'That's the one pre-Kelly thing I miss. Being able to leave or silence my phone.' I let my mind drift to my time with Leo to distract myself as we continued to winding paths to LA from Malibu.  
We pulled up to Brooke's house an hourly later, as I mentally prepared to be in Logan air. I turned to Thomas, "Maybe its better if you stay in the car." Thomas snorted, "Ha! I'm getting my stuff and then they don't have to worry about seeing me again. I never liked Brooke, and I'm over my Hope obsession. That's gotten me nowhere... Steffy.. Honestly I just felt terrible after Caroline passed. I should have tried harder to make our relationship work, so that Douglas could have the family like we had, before Brooke ruined it. I thought I could atleast give him that with Hope, whether I loved her or not. In my own twisted way, I just wanted to best for my son, at the expense of everyone else, including myself, you and Hope. Then there was this other part of me that wanted to protect your family with Liam too. I can't even begin to make it up to you, but I'm gonna try my best." I reached across the seat and stroked Thomas hair, as I saw his eyes welling with tears.  
"Thomas I understand. I've been there done that. I'm not going to lie and say I'm not still angry with you, I am, but we'll work past it. You have never done anything to hurt me intentionally, and I believe you. We've always had each others backs and that's not going to change. You've supported me through my mistakes, and I'm going to do the same for you. Now let's go get your shit from these Logans, I got your back," I smiled ruffling his hair and jumping out of the car.  
We walked into the front door and were greeted by our Dad. He enveloped us in a big hug. "I'm so glad to see you too here together, " he breathed. "I'm glad you are, because Brooke won't be!" I joked. My Dad pulled back and gave me a look that me that stop it look. "I'm going up to grab my stuff," Thomas said as he walked off. "How are you doing Steffy?" My Dad questioned as his eyes bore into mine. "I'm doing okay Dad, just keeping my mind off of things. Thanks for calling Marcus by the way. I guess I'll head to the DNA clinic after this. Well its still kind of early, want to lunch at El Giordano with us?" "Sure kiddo. Even I need a break from the Logans sometimes," he replied. We both chuckled.  
I reached into my purse to grab a bag. "Here's Phoebe's essentials, I'm sure remember all her favorites." "She's doing good, Steffy. I heard from Brooke she kept Liam and Hope up all night hollering, but she's healthy and I got plenty of smiles out of her at breakfast. You know she loves Grandpa's jokes." I smiled, " I guess you just transitioned from Grandpa to Step-pa huh?" My Dad cut his eyes at me. "Where's Douglas?" I queried. Before my Dad could answer, in popped the new Spencer family.  
My eyes lit up as I saw Phoebe. "Aunt Steffy!" Douglas screamed, running into my arms as I squeezed him tightly. "Hey Handsome. You just get cuter and cuter every time I see you kid. I swear." He smiled shyly. "You're not mad at me?" He eyed me warily. "Why would I be mad at you Dougie?" I asked concerned as I gazed into his eyes. "Well, after I told Hope about Phoebe, she brought her here and said she lived here now. I felt sad all night, because I knew you and Kelly would be sad and miss her, " he replied. 'He's too damn smart I thought' hugging him tightly to hide my tears, as I hid them. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Liam mouth I'm sorry. He then turned to look at Hope smiling with Phoebe in her arms.  
"I could never be mad at you little man. All you did was tell the truth. Although, next time, you could show a little Forrester loyalty and tell me first," I joked. I saw Hope narrow here eyes at me. "In fact, I am so not mad, that I want you and your daddy to come live with me, how's that sound?" "Yay!" Douglas exclaimed jumping up and down clapping. Hope began clearing her throat more and more loudly. I ignored her. "Go pack your stuff up kiddo," Douglas ran out of the house, shooting to his room with the housekeeper Lola trotting after him.  
"Um, Steffy. You didn't ask me about Douglas moving in with you," Hope spoke up. "Kind of like you didn't ask me about taking Phoebe out of the house, except your not a parent to Douglas at all, so I'm not sure why I should ask you," I quipped. Hope snarled. "Steffy, I am.. well I.. Phoebe is my daughter and she was stolen from me, you couldn't expect me to be separated from her one more night." Phoebe interjected as she began to cry. I watched as Hope swung her side to side the crying getting louder. I turned to Liam and saw him just watch knowing Hope was doing it wrong. I looked to the floor keeping m tone even. "You have to bounce her up and down, she doesn't like side to side motion," I told Hope. Relief flashed over Liam's face, after his three attempts to help were ignored by Hope. I looked up and met Hope's fiery gaze. She continued to sway Phoebe side to side. Phoebe began to wriggle trying to escape Hope's arms as she got angry. Hope finally passed Phoebe to Liam in a huff, trying to hide the frustration. She smoothed a piece of hair back, as she plastered a fake smile across her face. Phoebe calmed with the side to side sway Liam employed. "Here's her Lucy," my Dad interjected a he passed Liam Phoebe's favorite giraffe. Now Steffy, I think it would best if Douglas stayed here with me, for now. I promised I would be his mommy and watch out for him. I owe him a lot, he reunited me with Phoebe." "Hope let me stop you here," I interjected, "I've told you time and time again, stop making promises you can't keep. Also opinions are like ass..." "Steffy!" Hope exclaimed. "Look Hope, bottom line is Thomas is getting his stuff, Douglas is getting his, and they are coming to live with me and I don't give a damn what you think about it."  
Liam looked between us warily. "Hey Steffy do you want to hold Phoebe?" he asked. I jumped at the chance and took her in my arms as he crossed the room, forgetting all about Hope. I gently rocked her and cradled her hand in mine. "Hey little girl I missed you, " I cooed. Phoebe smiled at me cozying into my breast. I saw her yawn and then her eyes began to slowly close.  
I heard Brooke screeching as Phoebe's eyes shot open. I looked up to see her tailing Thomas down the stairs. "I can't believe you have the audacity to come here after everything you've done!" Brooke continued, as Thomas continued strolling ignoring her ever step of the way. "Brooke enough!" I jumped slightly startled at hearing the loud voice coming from my father as he glowered at Brooke. Brooke instantly shut her trap, her jaw open gaping at Ridge. "Now I know you all are not happy with Thomas right now, but he is here to get his stuff and then he and Douglas will be leaving with Steffy and I." Brooke looked at Ridge sharply, "Ridge you can't be serious. Douglas shouldn't be with that psycho!" Brooke cried. Then I saw my Dad shoot Brooke an icy look, that I hadn't seen in awhile. "Brooke... Do not talk about my children in ANY negative matter in front of me. Douglas is Thomas son and yes he will not be separated from his son. That's the end of that, okay?" I saw Brooke's eyes squint into little beads, but she said nothing else. She looked from me to Hope, as she saw that I was holding Phoebe.  
Brooke sauntered over to me plucking Phoebe from my arms and taking her back to Hope. I rolled my eyes. I aw a look of disgust on my dad's face as Douglas walked in, hand in hand with the housekeeper screaming, "Daddy!" with his backpack on. I watched as they hugged. Thomas kissed Douglas repeatedly holding him tightly. "You ready to go buddy?" Thomas asked Douglas. "Let's blow this joint Daddy! By Phoebe, bye Hope, bye Liam, bye Grandma, bye Grandpa!" Douglas beamed as he waved at them all. "I'm going to meet you all for lunch Dougie," my dad said waving goodbye. The LOGANS waved goodbye as well.  
We all walked out of the front door. I realized, even though my family with Liam, Phoebe and Kelly was shattered, this situation united all of the Forresters for the first time in a long time. We were all finally on the same page. I left Brooke's house with a true smile on my face for the first time.  
Lunch with Douglas, Thomas and my Dad was wonderful. I only wish Kelly was there too, and Phoebe.. After lunch my Dad offered to take my to my appointment, so that Thomas and Douglas could get settled in at my house and relieve Sally of Kelly duty. I dropped off DNA sample without issue. I even managed to not argue with Hope, not cry at this site of Phoebe, and refrain from getting into a cat fight with Flo. Can't say the same for Hope and Flo though. I noticed Liam looked weary, and that Phoebe was still fussy. I kept my advice to myself this time. After the appointment, my Dad drove me home. I shot him ideas, about my new idea for a kid's couture line along the way.  
I walked into the house and kicked my shoes off wearily. I saw Thomas and Sally entertaining the kids and giving each other awkward glances and jumping as they accidentally touched. Douglas was trying to make them play house as Mommy and Daddy. Sally was vehemently refusing and Thomas pleaded with Douglas for other games. Kelly sat there clapping, fascinated with the new sound she discovered. I fell over with laughter as Sally and Thomas glared at me. I held up my hands in surrender and gave Kelly a big kiss hello. I then started dinner.  
As I began cooking tacos de carne asada I heard a beep from my phone. I groaned digging around in my purse searching wearily for the phone. Just as I considered ignoring it for the night it appeared in my hand. I saw that I had received 40 text messages. 'I'm getting a new phone number and this time, I'm separating family and friends from my social and business.' I thought to myself. I began to scroll through the messages. Aunt Felicia, Aunt Kristen, Ally and Bridget heard from Ridge about Phoebe and were checking on me in our Forrester girl group chat. I let them know I was handling it as well I could be and scheduled our zoom chat for next week. I then saw my grandpa had called several times. I gave him a call back and apologized for the late callback. I let him comfort and baby me, instantly feeling my mood improve. He reported that he would be over tomorrow to see Kelly and for a work from home day. I replied to my close friends who heard the news and deleted the acquaintance texts and spam calls. I saw my mom messaged me that her flight would be landing tomorrow at 8:00am sharp. Thomas had responded that he would be there to pick her up from the airport with Douglas and Kelly. I replied I would ride too. My grin got wide, as I saw a text from Leo.  
'Hey Beauty. How are you doing today. I missed your smile all day.' I smiled to myself then looked down as I felt a sharp pain. Feeding time, I thought. I scooped up Kelly heading to me bedroom. I settled in nursing Kelly, as I thought of a reply.  
'Hey Stud! There's a few things I missed about you. Your smile may or may not have been on the bottom of the list today. - Steffy  
'Ouch that hurts!' - Leo  
'You mean I can't miss your winning personality' - Steffy  
'I'll take what I can get. Guess I'll have to show you how my better my smiles are.' - Leo  
I rolled my eyes at our corny conversation but my face lit up.  
'Just let me know when and where.' - Steffy  
Then I received an unwelcome phone call from Liam. After hitting ignore three times I relented.  
"Hello Liam," I answered annoyed.  
"Hey Steffy, I know you want me to go though the nanny, but I kind of have a favor to ask you. Its about Phoebe," he said.  
"Is she okay," I frantically replied.  
"She's fine, she's fine," he cut me off. I breathed a sigh of relief.  
"It's that she wont eat. We ran out of milk, and she won't take the formula. I'm kind of worried thought because it been about six hours. I tried everything, and she just won't eat. Not even the baby food. Do you... Could you... What do you suggest?" He said.  
I let silence fill the call.  
"Well I had to pump a lot today since, I'm not feeding Phoebe and you know Kelly has almost transitioned all the way to food. If you want you can bring here and I can feed her and I can pack you a bag of the rest of the milk in the fridge."  
"Thanks Steffy. I know this sucks all around. I'm sorry for making this harder on you." I could hear Hope hit Liam in the background.  
"It's no trouble Liam, anything for Phoebe. This situation is complicated for all of us, more so than we expected. I may have overreacted a bit earlier, obviously we're going to have to speak to co-parent and to transition Phoebe. I'm okay with that, because I have to be for them."  
I heard Hope pleading with in the background that Phoebe would eat. Liam sighed.  
"I'll bring Phoebe over now, we should be there in about an hour. Thanks again Steffy." Then Liam disconnected the call.  
I finished dinner and we all ate and laughed. Well I did, Thomas and Sally argued and gave each other evil looks. They went off to bed. I bathed Kelly and put her in the playpen in the living room. I'll put her down after she sees Phoebe and Liam. Just then I heard the doorbell ring. It was Liam with Phoebe in his arms.  
"Thanks again Steffy," he said passing Phoebe to me. He ran over to Kelly cooing and hugging her tightly. I smiled. I will probably never forgive Liam, for the way he took Phoebe, but I loved seeing Kelly light up around her daddy. I looked down at Phoebe and smiled. I hugged her and gave her a big kiss. I went to sit on the couch and began nursing her. Liam brought Kelly over and she began to poke and prod Phoebe. "Still a little bit jealous I see," Liam joked with Kelly. I rubbed and stroked Phoebe's hands. Liam turned on Bob Hope as he relaxed with Kelly in his arms. It was as if nothing happened.  
The next morning I woke a slap to my head. The sun then assaulted my eyes as the fluttered open. Kelly had slapped me in the. I started the sit up until I felt a weight in my lap. I looked over to see Liam with his head hanging over the back of the couch snoring. My eyes widened. 'Oh no, we must have fallen asleep.' I went searching for the phone Phoebe in my arms to find the time. I set Phoebe in the playpen with Kelly. I ran to grab Kelly a cup of orange juice and passed it to her. She laid down looking sleepy again, snuggling up next to Phoebe. I frantically looked all over for my phone and found it in the bedroom. Its 5am. I slapped Liam's face to wake him up. "Liam wake up it the morning," I hissed. Liam looked at me dazily and just rolled into a fetal position on the couch, going back to sleep. 'Damned hard sleeper, I thought to myself, fuck it, not my problem.'  
I went to my room to pick out my outfit. I settled on pleather jeans and a white tank top. I pulled our my burgundy Dr. Martens with my white knee high socks. I picked out a baby blue lacy thong and matching t-shirt bra. I started the shower and hopped in. I heard the girls crying and then Liam stirring to comfort them. I told google to play my morning playlist. I began to wash my hair and dreamed of the big match latte I was going to make to perk up my tired mind. 'I can't believe I fell asleep, I was just so exhausted with everything going on.' I walked out of the shower and got dressed going into the living room. I saw Liam was feeding the girls breakfast. Phoebe was happily eating her pancake. He had their outfits laid out on the couch, just like old times. Liam's phone was on the table buzzing repeatedly.  
"Hey Steffy, sorry about crashing here. I guess I was so exhausted. Phoebe has not really been sleeping at Hope's. That was the longest she's slept since we left..." My head turned to Phoebe trying to chomp on the pancake and looking stumped as it remained mostly whole. "Its no problem Liam, I honestly was exhausted too. I guess we fell into old habits..." I took Phoebe to nurse, as I did I saw Liam staring at me with that goofy look on his face. My heart beat fast a couple times. I ignored it. "I'll get Kelly bathed and dress," he sad clearing the table again ignoring his buzzing phone on the table.  
Kelly came in an outift matching mine. I saw Liam had showered and changed too. "I found my clothes in the courier box. I'll load them up and then I guess we'll get ready to go, " Liam said as I continued to feed Phoebe. He grabbed his cell phone and I saw a look I couldn't decipher cross his face, as he went to the door. Phoebe was asleep again. I laid her down in the playpen and straightened myself up. I went to clean the dishes and I turned on Sesame Street for Kelly with a grimace. I packed up freezer full of breast milk in the cooler bag for Liam and then put the bag in the freezer. I heard Liam's angry voice on the phone and a loud, "GOODBYE HOPE!" Then he came back in the door grinning sheepishly.  
"How did you feel about that DNA test yesterday, by the way? Steffy, again, I'm sorry you have to go through all of this you don't deserve it," he said looking down at his feet. "It was okay. I'm really glad they didn't need blood, I hate needless. The nurse was pretty cool, although I can only imagine the questions running through her mind testing all of us," I laughed. Liam chuckled too. "Yea, usually it guys only, but it was all ladies yesterday." We laughed together. "Steffy.." Liam said. "Hmm? " I replied. "Is it okay if I give you a hug?" I looked at him quizically. "Sure.." I said. He slowly walked over to me. He put his arms around me and my body tensed with confusion. My heart began to beat fast, and oddly I felt his beat fast too. He pulled away from me slowly. My earring caught in his necklace. We struggled to pull apart saying ouch and wiggling around. We began to laugh and the earring finally gave way to his necklace. We stared into each others eyes, close enough to feel each other's breath. I felt myself being pulled in like a magnet as his head moved towards mine.  
Our lips pressed together gently. I pulled my lips away to look at him. His hands raised to brush the hair out of my eyes. Then he placed his hands on my face. He leaned in and kissed me softly again. Then with more pressure. He walked me back to the counter, as other hand slid across my waist. He picked me up and placed me on the counter gently. I bit his lip, increasing the intensity. Letting my anger spill over into our kisses. I felt him harden between my legs. I could feel his phone vibrating in his pocket again continuously. Then we heard a scream from upstairs. Liam pulled me closer and broke off our kiss asking, "What was that?" "That was Sally," I whispered in his ear out of breath. He pushed away from me reluctantly. We stared at each other across the kitchen, unsure what was happening. "I HATE YOU!" I heard Sally screech. Then I heard a door slam and a thump. "I guess we should get going," Liam said. "Right," I agreed. "The milk bag is in the freezer." I strode over to Phoebe and covered her in kisses and hugs with Kelly holding them both close to my heart. I felt Liam's gaze heating up my back. I rubbed my lips together feeling my pulse race with the memory. Liam took Phoebe in his arms and went to hug me, but I held up a hand and backed away. He changed directions and hugged Kelly in my arms and kissed her goodbye. Then he left.  
'What the hell was that?' I thought to myself... I grabbed my phone and saw 40 missed calls from Hope. I ignored them. Then I went to my text messages. Hope even, screeched through text message, not that I could blame her this time. Her worry for Phoebe and Liam was evident. I deleted those as well. 'Not my problem I thought, besides Liam obviously called her.' I then deleted Brooke's messages as well. I saw one from my Dad, obviously inquiring to Liam's whereabouts for Brooke. I texted my Dad that Liam was on the way home and quickly changed the subject letting him know mom was arriving at 9am. I saw a text from mom saying don't bother picking she had decided to get a car. Then I saw a text from Leo I had missed the night before.  
'Could I show you tonight?' -Leo.  
I missed his text the night before.  
Just then Sally came sauntering down the steps blushing and reddened with anger at the same time. "What was all the I hate you about," I asked. "I walked in on your brother in the bathroom on accident. I forget he was here... and... and..." She brattled on looking nervous. "Nevermind what he did, but it was loathsome..." she finished running to the kitchen beginning to grab breakfast. "Okay?" I said. 'I have my own problems to deal with. I texted Leo back.  
'Sorry, I fell asleep. Can I make it up to you tomorrow night? My mom's coming into town and my Grandpa will be coming over too.' - Steffy.  
I tucked the phone into my pocket. I pulled the phone back out.  
'Unless maybe you like to come over for lunch? It would involve meeting the family though. Not sure if you're into that.'  
I put the phone back away.  
"So Steffy, now that we talked about me... I saw that Liam spent the night. Want to talk about that. It would've been cute seeing you guys all sprawled out across the couch on top of each other, except you know he took your baby and moved in with Hope. I thought he only played musical chairs with women, now its families too?" I scowled in response and turned around. "We just fell asleep, honest mistake it wasn't like that," I quipped, trying to look busy putting away Kelly's toys. "Uh huh," Sally replied. "Well, I guess I'll forgive you guys for scaring the beejezus out of me."  
I touched me lips lights remembering our exchange in the kitchen. 'I'll be damned if I let him play musical family chairs. Damn him, and damn me too because I still love the arsehole.  
I got a call on my phone. I don't know this number. "Hello?" I answered. "Hello Is this Stephanie Forrester?" "Yes." "Hi Stephanie, its nurse Robine for LA DNA testing. Could you verify your date of birth for me please?" "10/26/1988" "Well Stephanie it seems there was some contamination with your sample. Could you come back in to do a retest today?" "Um..." "Or if you prefer I could come to you, we have concierge services as well. I have free time around 1,3 and 5pm." "Well could you come here? 3pm sounds good to me. I wish I would have known that you had concierge services yesterday," I laughed. "Well yesterday due to the large amount of appts and your various addresses we couldn't accommodate you all I'm sorry. "That's okay," I replied. "I'll see you at 3pm," she said and hung up. 'Well she's rather serious I thought to myself. I plugged the appointment in my phone with a reminder.  
"Hey Sally, my mom will be here soon and I'm going to order in brunch. Your welcome to stay and join us. I think my Dad will be coming, possibly Brooke ugh, my Grandpa, and possibly Leo." I informed her.  
"Oooh La La.. Leo meeting the parents.. This I gotta see," She said smiling at me, wiggling her body. I through Kelly's bear at her and missed slightly when she dodged. Sally picked up the bear and began making out with it turning her back to me. "Leo, oh Leo, Leo," she moaned. "I hate you Sals," I said between peels of laughter.  
Just then Thomas and Douglas came down looking at Sally quizzically. Sally continued not realizing they had arrived on the scene. Kelly and Douglas began laughing as well as tears ran down my face. Thomas began to chuckle, "Well Sally, you always keep the entertainment going don't you?" Sally whipped around and threw the bear at Thomas and he caught it. Sally began burning crimson and she walked out onto the balcony with a "Hmmph," slamming the sliding door behind her.  
Just then the doorbell rang. I went over to answer wiping the tears from my eyes. I opened to door and to my surprise saw none other than Dollar Bill Spencer at my door. "Hi Bill?" I asked wondering what the hell he was doing here.  
"Hey Steffy. I was in the neighborhood dropping in on Wyatt, but I saw Flo's car and thought better of it. Don't feel like going to jail today. So I thought I'd check on my girls, err, I mean my girl Kelly and my former daughter-in-law to see how you too were holding up," Bill stammered. "Come on in," I breathed. "Kelly's doing fine, I don't think she realizes that Phoebe is moved out yet. "I guess it would confuse her since she spent the night last night," Thomas quipped biting an apple as he fed Douglas. "Ignore him Bill," I said glaring at Thomas behind Bill's back. Bill turned around and gave me a hug. "I'm so sorry Steffy," he said. I squirmed in his arms awkwardly. "I'm working with Hope to make sure Dr. Fraudingham and Flonapper get what they deserve. Justin will be representing Liam and Hope. You let me know if you need anything else. We all know I'm best at revenge, but I'm good at some other things too," he stated pulling back with a wink. "Thanks Bill," I said slowly. My phone buzzed.  
'Sounds like a plan! I love families. See you at 11:30am" - Leo.  
Just then my mom arrived opening there. "Steffy!" She exclaimed pulling me into her arms. She stroked my back and rubbed hair craddling and rocking me. "Where are my grandbabies?" she said pulling away. Douglas ran to my mom and she covered him in kisses and hugs. Then she plucked Kelly out of Bill's arms and proceeded to kiss her all over too as she plopped next to Bill. The cooed and played with Kelly together spoiling her as I watched.  
My Dad and Brooke walked in next. My Dad looked from Bill to me with a sour grimace covering his face. I gave him a look that said behave and he relented greeting Bill with a hi and my mom with a hug. Brooke had a sour look on her face greeting everyone with a hello as she sat at the dining table. Then my Grandad and Quinn came in next. I pulled out my phone and ordered brunch from favorite spot, Serenity. Sally breezed back in and said family photo and squished us all together for a shot. I'll tag you all she said. Then she took a selfie of us all and posted that too. "Looks like she's a Forrester after all," I said winking at Thomas and ribbing him. He gave me a dark look and moved across the room for his turn to spoil Kelly. I eyed Brooke warily as she played with Thomas. My Dad must have talked to her though because she was on her best behavior today. I liked this Brooke, I wish she was always like this.  
Just then the doorbell rang again. I opened the door to see Leo. I swooned as I looked him over. Her dark hair was slicked back to the side. He wore a white bohemian shirt with black jeans and black chukka boots. "Your right, I did miss that smile," I said beaming. He chuckled and bent down to give me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I felt my insides doing flips.  
"Everyone this is my friend Leo," I said turning to the room. I saw my mom, Quinn and Brooke's eyebrows go up as Thomas, my dad, my grandad and Bill frowned. "Leo you remember Kelly and Sally, this is my mom, Taylor, my dad, Ridge, my grandpa, Eric, my brother, Thomas, my nephew, Douglas, and my stepmother, Brooke," I said going around the room introducing everyone. The food came next and Leo was nice enough to help me set up the patio outside. It also gave us a chance for a bit of one on one time. He slipped touches and kisses her and there out of sight of the window. "You look so sexy today," he whispered into my ear, with he body pressed to my back as he reached out over the plates. "Back at ya!" I quipped slipping from in from of him glancing nervously in the window. We all set down to eat. I smiled as Leo and I played footsy under the table. Surprisingly Bill stayed for brunch too. He stayed clear of Brooke and my dad, thankfully, as he and my mom chatted away. I think Douglas was developing a crush on Sally. He turned a light pink every time she talked to him and asked to hold her hand. Like father like son, it was an adorable sight. Surprisingly Thomas and Sally were getting along, and dare I say it, starting to tolerate each other again. My grandad and Quinn kept sneaking Kelly treats as my dad tried to wave them off, so he could spoil her first. He was telling me about the art easel and fashion designer dolls he had ordered for her that should be arriving soon. I rolled my eyes. Then of course everyone gave Leo the third degree. They seemed to like him and his answers. I know I did. I saw Brooke, excuse herself from the table looking at her phone. Brooke came back and gathered up my father and they left after she whispered in his ear. Next Grandpa and Quinn left then Bill. My mom left after that despite my protests, saying she enjoys being able to get a fancy room and relax from time to time. She took Douglas along with her, because for some crazy reason he preferred the pool to my beach. She decided to just take Kelly too while she was at it.  
"Whew, love my family, but, so glad they're gone," I said clearing the table with Thomas, Sally and Leo. Thomas, Sally and Leo decided to head to the beach. I told them I would join them after my concierge appointment, as the doctor should be arriving at any time. The doorbell rang and I went to open it. "Hello?" I said confused. There was a man at the door with. He had dark brown hair, a strong jaw line, and I could see his muscular build through his polo shirt and khakis, as I looked him up and down. "Stephanie Forrester, he asked?" "Yes that's me." "Hi, I am doctor John Finnegan. I am here to collect the sample." "Oh, hi doctor Finnegan, sorry I was expecting nurse Robin." "Sorry about that, she got held up with another patient. I usually don't do house calls for this, but she begged me since I live out this way and her last appt was on the far side of LA," he explained. "She's very particular about promptness." I got the particular vibe from her on the phone for sure I thought to myself. "No problem, no problem, come on in," I said waiving him in and directing him to the dining room table. He came in dragging along his doctor's bag. Dr Finnegan is one fine looking man I thought to myself watching his firm butt pull against his khakis while he walked. We sat at the table and he asked me various questions to confirm my identity.  
"So what are you getting this test for?" he asked looking around. "Trying to get back child support from your deadbeat dad, because I see absolutley no sign you have a kid here," he smiled eyeing the toys all around. I giggled. "Well it's kind of crazy, you wouldn't believe me," I said seriously. He laughed, "Trust me nothing you say would surprise me. I've been working at the clinic part-time for a few months and I have heard it all. I'm thinking of pitching a reality show," he said checking my tempature and blood pressure. I laughed. His hands were soft and gentle. "This one's a doozy Doc. I have one daughter Kelly, and I wanted her to have a sister. I thought I have so much, I will adopt a child since her and my father weren't together. I wanted them to be close in age, because I had a twin who passed and I miss that relationship. My mom was friends with a doctor and he told us he had a mother wanting to give the child up for adoption. I met the baby and I felt so connected to her. I adopted her and named her after my sister, Phoebe." My eyes began to mist up a little and I turned away as he began to tie off my arm to draw blood. "Well my was expecting a baby with a nother woman, but the baby died during childbirth. Come to find out the same doctor delivered her baby and he actually stole my exes baby by faking her death. Apparently he was a gmbling addict and owed a lot of money and was desperate. So it was all for the adoption fee my mother paid him. So now here I am taking a DNA test to dissolve the adoption," I said crying. Dr Finnegan lightly touched my shoulder and then rubbed my back comfortingly. "Your right I haven't heard that one yet," she smiled at me. I laughed, "Oh my goodness, sorry for crying Doc. Your the first person I've actually told the story to. I've been avoiding it like the plague. Here I am blubbering on." He passed me some tissue from his bag finishing up the collection. "No problem at all, might as well get your money's worth, counseling, shoulder to cry on, friend at your service." He kept smiling at me. "You know its nice to have a genuine conversation with someone. I'm new to the area, havent really made any friends yet." He took my hand in his and squeezed lightly. I felt so much better letting it out. I wiped my face and the tears finally stopped. "Alright now open up so I can get a cheek swab." I opened my mouth.  
"Hey Doc, you know if you're new to the area you should take down my number. Don't like to toot my own horn, but toot, I'm pretty popular. I can introduce you around. I might even be able to hook you up. I have a hot read headed room mate." He looked down blushing slightly. "I guess that would be okay, since your not techincally my patient. Okay, thanks" he said as we exchanged numbers. "Are you okay Stephanie?" he asked touching my arm. Something about his touch made my arm hairs stand on end. "I'm good now Doc. I'll give you 5 stars on google for world class service," I said walking him out. We both laughed. We gazed into each others eyes for a second as he stood on the stoop. "I'll guard these samples with my life, especially now that I know how precious they are. You've been thorugh a lot Stephanie and it doesn't seem like you need to go through anymore. Our eyes stayed locked. Something felt so familiar about him. We shook hands and the hairs on my arm tingled again. "Goodbye Stephanie," he breathed. "Oh um, now that we're friends, call me Steffy," I said. "Call me Finnegan," he said. "Doctors orders." I left again his hand still cupping mine. We slowly dropped our hands and I waved goodbye and closed the door.

I heard a booming voice from behind me. "My we've been a busy girl!" I jumped and spun around.


	5. Chapter 5

From Loss to Love Chapter 5

SilverAngel45

**Thank you for reading!**

Sally eyed me coyly from the kitchen. She leaned on the kitchen counter her chin rested on her arms. "Sally! You scared the shit out of me!" I cried clutching my chest. She cackled evily walking to the living room and plooping on the couch. "Let's see hunk at the door, hunk on the beach, hunk spending the night. How do you do it? I need tips. I can't even keep one, they rn away screaming." I laughed moving to join her on the couch. "I actually was thinking of hooking him up with you. He came to do my DNA test for Phoebe. He was teeling me that he's new in town and hasn't made friends yet, I said laying my head on her shoulder. "I like that idea! Although from what I could see it looked like some sparks were already flying," she retorted. I slapped her on the arm. "Well, he is pretty hot! I can't deny it." We both spun into a fit of laughter. "My plate is kind of full right now Sals. I got Kelly, just lost Phoebe, then there's work we're gearing up to launch some new lines, I just started hanging out with Leo...," I trailed off and looked away shyly. "I ended up making out with Liam in the kitchen this morning." I could see Sally gaping at me incredulously out of the corner of my eye. "I know, I know. He's an asshole. He chose Hope. I said I was done with him. It's just..." I sighed letting out a breath. "I still love him I can't help it. My head knows all the facts, but the he touches me or looks into my eyes and my heart just still races. Its like it still beats for him... I really like Leo, I feel the spark, but that connection is still there with Liam. Leo is wonderful though and Liam is an arsehole. It's gonna take time, but I'm sure I'll get over him. I'm not gonna lie though," I said sitting up to look at Sally seriously. "It was kind of nice knowing that it pissed Hope of that Liam didn't come home last night with Phoebe. I know I'm a terrible person, but it was enjoybable." Sally shook her head at me and laughed as I my head back on her shoulder. "Well, I felt the same way after I slept with Wyatt, even if he did end up saying Flo's name." We both laughed harder. We turned to the door to hear a knock. "Who is that, I didn't open the gate?" I wondered out loud.

Sally strolled over to open the door. Next thing I knew I saw Hope rudely pushing past Sally and strolling into my living room. I rolled my eyes and laid my head back exasperated. "Steffy! I don't know what you said to Liam, but I want you to fix it and fix it right now!" Hope shrieked. "Hope, I don't know what you're talking about or why you're in my house for that matter. How did you get past the gate?" "Nevermind that Steffy," Hope said stamping her foot. "You mean to tell me you know nothing about Liam moving out of the cabin?" My eyes widened in shock. A look of realization crossed Hope's face. Just then Thomas and Leo walked in with only their board shorts on. I saw Hope's face turn to look at them. Her face turned pink as she looked them over. The she crossed her arms and hmmped. Leo cocked an eyebrow as he mouthed to me, What's up with her? Thomas shook his head and rolled his eyes, "Hello Hope! Nice of you to join us. I see you just couldn't stay away." Hope turned to look at Thomas her pink flush turning to red anger. "I could stay away from you for a thousand lifetimes," she said haughtily narrowing her eyes at Thomas. "Hope this is my friend Leo. Leo this is my stepsister, Hope aka Brooke's daughter," I said introducing the two. "Hi Hope, I think I've met you briefly before at Steffy's fashion show," Leo said moving in to shake Hope's hand. Hope looked at him quizically taking his hand. "Nice to see you again Leo!" Hope replied. I could see her fake little smile being restored to her face. "Steffy I'm sorry to barge in on you, I just thought we could discuss Liam's move to Bill's penthouse and how this will effect the girl. Apparently he's also going to work back at Spencer, so that will affect childcare. I didn't realize you had company or I would have come another time," she stated in a sugary sweet voice turning to look at me.

"Well Hope, why don't you join us at the beach and you and Steffy can discuss the changes," Thomas said airily as he looked for a snack in the fridge. Hope and I both glared at him. Sally strode back into the living room and plopped back on the couch. "How nice of you to ask Thomas, but I really should be getting back to Phoebe. I can't bare to be away from her for too long. Sally and I exhanged eye rolls. "Steffy could you walk me out?" Hope asked sweetly. I got up slowly and walked Hope to the door. Hope cleared her throat and began talking in a hushed tone. "Look Steffy, Ph.. Beth is with her mother now. Liam her and I can be the family we planned before Dr. Buckingham stole her from me. I know Liam spent the night here last night, and I did not appreciate it. Then to add insult to injury, you both ignore my calls and he comes home talking about moving out. If you want to have the blended family we discussed, then a little courtesy would go a long way. I don't know what you said to Liam, but I do not appreciate your interference in our family. We need time together to heal, bond and to make up for our lost time with Ph.. Beth... I would appreciate it if you would stay away from Liam to give us that time," she finished with a haughty stare, arms crossed yet again.

I sighed rubbing my forehead. "You know Hope..." I started then thought better of it. "Hope you are absolutely right and that's why I told Liam that we should keep our contact strictly through the nanny and strictly about Kelly's visits. To be frank, I am sick of you and Liam. I want my space back and I would prefer if you stayed off my property. Let's keep our relationship professional and in the office. Hope opened her mouth and I closed the door. That's it I am reviewing the footage to see how Hope gets in here once and for all. I strode back into the room and we all walked to the beach together for some fun in the sun. Hope left, I'm sure to return another day.

I woke up the next morning and turn in the bed to find Leo next to me again. I smiled wiggling in to snuggle and smell his husky scent. I saw the sun rising and knew it was time to get ready for work. I slipped on my sleep shorts and headed out to the patio to start on my yoga. I smiled thinking about the events the nights before as I stretched. Leo really was a perfect gentleman, and a sweet guy. Best of all, as far as I knew I was the only lady in his life. I'll have to remember to ask him later to make sure... Then there was that kiss with Liam, which came out of nowhere. Hope told me that he moved out afterwards. What the hell is going on with him I thought as I stretched out my neglected groin muscle, wincing in pain. What I am not going to do though is play ping pong Liam's a dong with Hope and Brooke anymore. I finished my last stretch and went to shower and dress for work.

I arrived at the office, feeling refreshed from the weekend. I decided to wear a neon orange blazer dress wit matching cerulean blue heels. My hair was flat ironed sleekly with a middle part with rosegold straight pins on either side. I decided to go for a natural make up look with a hint of blue shadow since my outfit was so loud. No sooner than I set my laptop on the desk, then Brooke waltzed in through the door. I sighed heavily and walked around to sit in my chair. "Good morning stepmother. How can I help you today?" I said breezily looking through my agenda for the day. "You could start by staying away from Liam!" She hissed. "Well Brooke, he's not here, mission accomplished. Anything else I can help you accomplish today?" I retorted looking her square in the eye. Brooke squinted her eyes at me and walked closer to the desk. "As a matter of fact there is Steffy... Continue to stay away!" Then she breezed out of my office closing the door. I widened my eyes and shook my head at the door.

I decided to move on from Brooke and start on my proposals for the upcoming quarter. So far I wanted to make a kiddie couture line, a womens workwear line, and a new line for Intimates. I had started the sketches for intimates and so far had created a romper, a teddy, a onesie, garters, threes bras and matching panties. There were all done in neon orange with royal blue trim and a silky fabric. I should call Leo to consult on some fabrics, and maybe a test drive I smiled to myself. I pressed the intercom button and called in Aunt Pam. She walked in the door. Thankfully Charlie messed up today's batch of lemon bars and she only had a notepad in hand. "Aunt Pam could you schedule a consultation with Leo Costa for lingerie fabrics?" "Yes dear. Anything else?" I sighed. "I also need to set an appointment with our seamstress, to follow the appointment with Leo by two weeks. I need to book a conference room for Tuesday to discuss our quarterly earnings, all the executives and line leads will need to be invited. You can decide on the refreshments. Could you confirm with Dad that he will be doing the presentation, if not I will need copies of the latest earnings reports up until the day of the meeting? I need a flight booked to international for the upcoming fashion show on the private jet with return set for the following day. I'm going to be working from home Friday, so make sure not to schedule anything unless neccesary and if so make it first thing in the morning..." I trailed off thinking... "That's it for now." "Alright Steffy, I''ll get right on it and update your outlook calendar with the appts and reservations. I'll also make sure I get your favorite from Starbuck, a Venti Iced Matcha Green Tea," "Thank you so much Aunt Pam! You know I can't survive Mondays wihout it!" "Sure thing sweetie, what else are Auntie's for?" She smiled birghtly and walked back to her desk. I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes. Today I was booked non-stop with only a 30 minute lunch break. Looks, like I'll be skipping lunch to get a glance at Kelly.

I heard a knock on the door before it blew open. Sally strode in sketchbook in hand. "Good morning car pool buddy!" she beamed. I groaned. Where was my Starbucks? "Good morning first meeting of the day! Tell me you already have terrific line of sketches all ready to present to me to finish off the line!" She chortled. "You wish!" Sally laid out her sketched accross the table for my review. We discussed my vision of neons and silks with embroidery. I told her to draw me up some sketches for the women's wear and kiddie couture lines as well. I gave her notes on adjustments, what I liked and didn't like. I gave her my sketches to work on as well, and we discussed the upcoming deadlines for the sketches. "Sally girl your really improving! I might even let you come up with your own line next quarter if you keep improving. I like most of you sketches and only have minor suggestions this go around." Sally smiled coyly gathering up her sketches. "Really Steffy, you mean it?" she asked shyly. " I do Sally, I really do. You know me. I only lie about calories," I said laughing. Sally joined me. She lightly touched my shoulder and headed out.

I strutted back over to my desk just in time for the conference call with international on their numbers. Pam quietly sat my iced matcha on my desk, just in time. It wrapped up just before lunch. Thankfully we were doing well or it would have gone right on through lunch and into my next appt. I crept down to see Kelly in the daycare and give her a kiss. Of course then she wouldn't pay me any attention and crawled right back to her little friends. I huffed getting back up to head back to the office. I texted my mom letting her know she could feel free to pick up Kelly before I got off work.

I then began wadding through my text messages again. I eyed one from Liam.

'Hey Steffy just wanted to let you know I moved into my Dad's penthouse. I've resumed working at Spenceer Publications for now. I would love to work out a new visitation schedule with Kelly, it will obviously have to change now that I'm working again. Also will let you know my schedule with Phoebe, feel free to come by and visit with her anytime I have her.' - Liam

I kept scrolling and found another message from Leo.

'How sweet it is to wake up next to you. I really enjoyed spending time with you yesterday.' - Leo

I smiled broadly as I passed Pam's desk. "Earth to Steffy, hello Steffy!" Pam called sticking out her arm to block me from my office. I frowned my face and turned to look up at her. She handed me a Chick-Fil-A bag. "It's your favorite, Cobb salad. Make sure you eat it or I will cancel all your appointments and reschedule them for Friday," Aunt Pam said while removing her arm and shooting me a wink. She shooed me in the office patting my butt as I slipped in the office. "Thanks Aunt Pam," I called taking in the aroma.

I greedily opened up my salad and began to eat before Bill walked in, ignoring Pam's shouts of protest. I rolled my eyes, wondering why he always had to be so early. "Hello Steffy. Glad to see you're eating. Don't mind me. I know I'm early. I stopped to see Kelly but she started wailing when I picked her up, so I had to get out of there." "Hi Bill," I replied dryly. I signalled to my Aunt Pam that it was okay and motioned for Bill to sit down as I continued to eat. He continued to walk around the office, touching and moving everything, probably becuase knew how much it annoyed me. I decided to ignore him today. No one was getting my goat today. That is until Brooke broke into my office for the second time today with Hope right behind her. I really have to start locking that door.

"Bill, explain to me why Liam is living in your penthouse and why you let him," she questioned. Pam gave me an apologetic look from behind Brooke and closed the door. 'I might as well make my office the conference room,' I thought to myself as I groaned and spun my chair to face the wall, taking my salad for the trip. Bill turned to look at Brooke and Hope. "Brooke, Liam is a grown man he does what he wants to do. As far as his motivations are concerned isn't that between Liam, Hope and Steffy?" I choked on my salad and pounded on my chest. "What does this have to do with Steffy?" Brooke screeched. I could feel their beady little eyes locked on to me even with the back of my chair facing them. "She is the mother of his child, so I'm guessing he has to talk it over with her too," Bill retorted. Then there was another knock at the door. "Someone move me to a penthouse with a decent security guard!" I whined out loud and spun around. "Come in!"

My mom walked into the room, Kelly in her arms. I beamed a smile at them. "Hi mommy's sweet girl!" I cooed. Brooke gave Kelly a kiss on the cheek and greeted my mom with a, "Hello Taylor..." Hope gave my mom and Kelly a hesistant wave and seemed to take a step back as if she was a vampire and Kelly a vial of holy water. Bill strode over and swiped Kelly from my mom's arms. He planted kisses all over her face while tickling her. He then walked over to the desk and sat down accross from me while passing Kelly to me. I gave Kelly a big kiss on the cheek and snuggled her close to me. Then I placed her in the play pen next to my desk with her toys. My mom came over a gave me a hug and a kiss saying, "Hey baby! What's going on here? I just popped in to let you know I had grabbed Kelly and we were going to head back to your house until you got home."

"Well Taylor, it really doesn't concern you." Brooke answered. My mom turned around to squarely face Brooke. "If it concerns my daughter, it concerns me. I'm sure that's why you're here with Hope." my mom replied sharply. Brooke sighed placing her hands on her hips. "Well Taylor if you must know, while we were at the party yesterday Liam and Hope were erm... talking... Liam informed Hope that he was moving out and he left. Then he texted her he was moving into Bill's penthouse and he would schedule visitation with her for Phoebe. That's why Ridge and I left early. Hope called me very distraught. I am very upset over this as well, they just got their baby back, now should be the time they have the family that was toeln from them." "Brooke I agree with you 100%," I said before my mother could say anything. "And this is why you should march right on over to the penthouse and talk to LIAM. He is the one who moved out. He is the one whom left the family and LIAM is who you should be seeking your answers from, rather than barging in on Bill and myself," I replied. Hope finally spoke up, "Well Steffy we thought you might have some insight Liam has not provided since it happened after he spen the night at your house when he was supposed to come home." I felt everyone's eyes bore into me and the heat rising in my ears. "Sorry to disappoint you again Hope, but when you came over yesterday, I had no idea Liam had moved out. We didn't talk about you when he spent the night we just talked about the girls, I gave him food for Phoebe and that was it. I have no idea what's going on in Liam's mind or why he would move out. Then again, I didn't exactly get an explanation from him when he moved out of our home a few days ago either. It appears to be just another one of Liam's patterns," I said starting to feel myself getting angry again. "Alright Brooke and Hope, go talk to Liam. Steffy and I have an interview to finish before her next appointment," stated Bill firmly as he went to hold the door open. They walked out of the room in a huff. "Alright Bill have a seat and ask me your front question, or you're going to have to e-mail me your questions, because I have intern interviews after this," I said briskly.

Bill sat down, but he didn't begin to ask me questions. "Actually Steffy this was never for an interview, or not the kind your thinking anyway. I want to make you an offer for your own column for Eye on Fashion, and I want to offer you a board seat at Spencer. The column is due to your prowess her at Forrestor, your popularity on social media and you of course being a fashion icon. I think your column could revive the magazin and give us and influx of new readers as we transition to digital media. Now board seat is also due to your business savy, and because as Kelly's mother you would be helping make sure we keep the company profitable until you're able to pass it on to Kelly. Normally, I'd give the seat to Liam, but we are ust now getting somewat back on good terms. Also when he took over the company he lost us a lot of profit due to his goody two shoes behavior. I also realize that Liam is a bit wishy washy and I want you and Kelly to be secure, since Liam being wishy washy this time around is partially my fault, " Bill stated looking down. "Now don't give me an answer now take some time to think about it," he continued. "Taylor could I take you and Kelly out to dinner? I need to spend sometime with my granddaughter anyways to make sure she doesn't give all of the money her mommy and I are about to make her, listening to her Daddy." "Sure Bill, if I gotta eat it might as well be on Dollar Bill's dime," my mom said eyeing Bill warily. "Just don't shoot!" Bill laughed. I eye my mother nervously as she smiled. The three of them left together, as I sat wondering if I had walked into an alternate dimension and finishing my salad.

Thankfully we had some good intern candidates. I was able to select six from the nine candidates, and they would all be able to start in two weeks. I finished with just enough time to check my e-mails and double check tomorrow's schedule. Then I got a text message from Liam.

'Steffy, I know this is last minute, but could you meet me at my penthouse after work?' - Liam

I bit my lip and creased my forehead thinking I've had enough Liam drama for the day. I decided to answer Leo's earlier text instead.

'It wasn't too bad waking up next to your face either handsome. Hope to do it again soon.' -Steffy

I leaned back and closed my eyes. I want to move forward from Liam, but to do that I obviously need closure. If only to keep Hope and Brooke out of my office and in theirs, and my home for that matter.

I shot a text to my mom.

'Could you keep Kelly for the night and I'll catch up with you guys tomorrow at lunch?'

'Sure thing sweetheart. I love you.' - Mom

'Love you too mom. Thank you so much!' - Steffy

'I will be there... Send me the address, heading out now.' - Steffy

I told everyone goodbye and headed out of the building.


End file.
